Oscuro
by Tan Cc K
Summary: Hace siglos que los ángeles conviven y procrean entre los humanos con el fin de protegerlos. Pero no todo son alas aterciopeladas y luz como Blaine cree. Hasta la cara más angelical puede retener el más oscuro de los males.
1. Prólogo

**Lamento si me desaparecí un tiempo de aquí, pero la noticia de Cory me afecto más de lo que creí. El era alguien importante en mi vida como en la vida de muchos, y solo quiero decir que mientras todos lo recordemos el nunca morirá, el esta aquí el solo tomo el tren de media noche yendo hacia cualquier lugar. Se que el ahora esta en un lugar mejor, y nos dejo un vació terrible, pero el hubiera querido que lo recordáramos con todas las sonrisas que el nos dejo y no me importan las razones por las cuales se fue, lo único que importa fue lo que nos dejo y enseño. Gracias a el yo logre ser una mejor persona, así como gracias a todos los del cast. **

**El siempre vivirá. Descansa en paz Cory Monteith. Este fic lo quiero dedicarlo humildemente a ti.**

* * *

**Resumen: **_**Hace siglos que los ángeles conviven y procrean entre los humanos con el fin de protegerlos. Pero no todo son alas aterciopeladas y luz como Blaine cree. Hasta la cara más angelical puede retener el más **__**oscuro**__** de los males.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Glee y sus personajes **__**no me pertenecen**__**, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox.**_

_**La historia es **__**completamente mía**__** y cayo como rayo a mi cabeza dado mi fanatismo por la saga de Fallen escrita por Lauren Kate, la cual les recomiendo mucho. La idea fue **__**vagamente**__** alimentada por un fragmento el cual tuve placer de leer, perteneciente a la saga Cazadores de Sombras (no he tenido la oportunidad de leer la saga si me lo preguntan) mientras hacia una búsqueda sobre el tema. El fragmento es el siguiente:**_

"_**Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con nosotros con la finalidad de protegernos de los demonios… aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano."**_

_**La similitud se puede apreciar en el summary o resumen, como prefieran llamarle, de ahí en mas todo es **__**mío**__**, aunque eso se vera conforme lean.**_

**Puntos importantes antes de comenzar a leer: **

_**- Los humanos no saben de la existencia de ángeles entre ellos.**_

_**- Los ángeles pueden ocultar sus alas si así lo desean.**_

_**- Un hijo de un mortal (humano) y un ángel puede nacer siendo un ángel completo si el padre que posee la inmortalidad lo desea.**_

_**- Un humano que procrea con un ángel se vuelve automáticamente inmortal. (En la historia se explica el porque)**_

_**- Los demonios también pueden convivir entre los humanos, mas no procrear con ellos.**_

_**Si surgen otros aspectos importantes que tenga que señalar durante la trama para poder hacerla más entendible para ustedes, los agregare por separado.**_

_**Gracias por su atención y solo… ¡Disfruten de la lectura! :D**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Hace 9 años…**_

En una casa un tanto… ostentosa en la ciudad de Westerville, Ohio. Un padre y su hijo se encuentran plácidamente metidos en la cama. El pequeño espera ansiosamente por su padre, quien esta apunto de contarle una historia, la cual lleva queriendo saber desde hace tiempo.

—Hace mucho…

—Aguarda, ¿todas las historias tienen que comenzar así? ¿Siempre?

—Woah, relájate, pequeño. El punto es saber la historia, ¿no crees?—El niño asintió a su padre con una sonrisa socarrona y se acurruco a su lado para poder escuchar mejor. —De acuerdo, como decía – continúo el hombre. —Hace tiempo, más del que te podrías llegar a imaginar, hubo un ángel llamado Alwyn.

El era un tanto, atolondrado, y desobediente, no era malo, claro que no. Pero le gustaba explorar. Un día decidió bajar a la tierra por capricho, a pesar de que su padre se lo había prohibido. Mientras vagaba entre mortales no pudo evitar fijar su atención en uno en particular. Una chica. La joven era hermosa, de eso no había duda y Alwyn quería saber quien era, quería saber su nombre, de donde era, como vivía, que le gustaba. No tenía una razón en particular, solo sabía que lo quería y que esa chica le había gustado más de lo que se imagino. —El hombre sonrió mirando como su pequeño hacia una mueca de asco. — ¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada, es solo que iugh. No me gustan las chicas, no entiendo porque a el sí. —El chico se encogió de hombros. —Continua.

El mayor rió y revolvió los rizos del niño. —Lo entenderás cuando estés mas grande, veras que las chicas te gustaran más. —se aclaro la garganta para continuar mientras oía a su hijo murmurar un bajo _'_Lo dudo mucho' contra su hombro. – Después de intentar averiguar por todos los medios algo sobre la chica y no conseguirlo decidió hablarle. El nombre de la joven era Aymé y era, a su parecer, un ser extraordinario. Al poco tiempo de conocerla y que sus viajes a la tierra se hicieran constantes termino enamorado de ella perdidamente, y como era de espera, Aymé de él.

Con todo esto, decidió que no quería estar separado mas tiempo de ella y que, definitivamente, ella era el ser, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Su padre al darse por enterado acudió a una autoridad mayor, para poderle prohibir tal cosa a su hijo… nunca se había dado el caso de un ángel y un humano _juntos_. Era de más decir que la simple idea resultaba ridícula y un tanto repulsiva, los humanos no eran aptos para convivir con algo tan puro como un ángel lo era. Alwyn no se rindió tan fácil, cuando le contó a su amada su procedencia la chica se aterro, pero a pesar de eso lo acepto, siguió con él hasta el final. Los ángeles ante tal acto, meditaron las cosas. ¿El amor era amor cierto? Después de innumerables peleas, la máxima autoridad, el señor de los cielos, dio la oportunidad a los ángeles para poder procrear entre humanos si así lo deseaban, mientras hubiera amor de por medio. Y también con el fin de hacerlos mas puros, y que su existencia se llenara de mas luz. Desde entonces estamos aquí, convivimos entre humanos, cuidamos de lo que podemos y tratamos e mantener la paz y la luz visible. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Y… creo que eso es todo por hoy. —El padre se levanto del colchón pero la pequeña mano de su hijo lo detuvo.

—No, quiero saber más, papa. Tengo la edad para saberlo, y así lo comprenderé mejor. Por favor ¿si?—El pequeño miro a su padre con sus ojos avellana suplicando. — ¡Por favor!

El hombre se tallo el rostro dudando un poco antes de sentarse y seguir con la historia. —De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero te contare hasta donde yo lo considera prudente ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces será toda la historia. — El niño sonrió.

—Tal vez…

El chico dio un brinquito de emoción en la cama y se acerco de nuevo a su padre. —Gracias, papá.

—Bien…

Después de todo este asunto, y al saber que los humanos tendrían mas protección de la que merecían, los demonios se molestaron, se enfurecieron con los ángeles y estaban dispuestos a hacerlos pagar. Enviaron a un demonio, uno que se mezclara entre ellos y encontrara la forma de poder intervenir. Elián era audaz, en verdad lo era, pero no contó con que un pequeño obstáculo se cruzara en su camino. Al ingresar al mundo mortal, se volvía vulnerable, no solo podía convivir con los humanos, si no era capaz de sentir a su alrededor, lo que, a diferencia de los ángeles, representaba una desventaja, los ángeles no temían a sentir, eso era lo que los hacía puros. Pero para los demonios era fatal. Este resbalón se incremento cuando su camino se vio interceptado por un ser de luz. Asiel. Una ángel poco experimentada para tratar con demonios, pero si con humanos, ya que ella por decisión propia decidió bajar y convivir simplemente con ellos. Todo el plan de Elián salió al revés por culpa del encanto de Asiel. Termino enamorándose. Decir que eso fue el más terrible error que pudo haber cometido era poco. Todo se volvió caos. Los amantes sabían que no podían estar juntos debido a la procedencia de ambos, pero era todo o nada. Huyeron juntos y desataron la furia del infierno y el paraíso. Un ángel y un demonio era lo peor que le podía pasar al equilibrio de fuerzas. Así que los cazaron. Los ángeles se plantearon el concepto de que el amor seguía siendo amor, pero donde quedaba la lógica de todo, ¿un ángel y un demonio? Seria una abominación, y por primera vez, estuvieron de acuerdo con los demonios, no podía permitirse. Finalmente los encontraron. ¿Su castigo? Separarlos. No había algo peor, ambos fueron condenados a sufrir por sus acciones y a consumirse en el dolor. Pero ni infierno, ni paraíso contaron con algo. Un fruto de las acciones de Elián y Asiel había surgido. Un ser que poseía ambos lazos, un ser que era el infierno y al mismo tiempo el paraíso. Un ser al que ellos llamaron Oscuro. Se exigió ser eliminado de inmediato, pero el problema era que no sabían su paradero, Asiel lo había liberado antes de ser capturada y ahora no sabían en donde se encontraba. Lo que si sabían era que se encontraba entre los humanos y eso podría traer consecuencias fatales. Un ser que tenia tanto poder no podía dejarse libre. Iniciaron su caza hasta que lo atraparon, ¿pero que hacer con el? No podían matarlo, al ser inmortal era imposible, no podía consumirse como sus padres, había tanta luz como oscuridad en el y tal vez les seria útil. La tomaron como suya, Erwin, una abominación, mezcla de ambos reinos, y la condenaron a colectar almas, con una condición, no hacia ni el bien ni el mal, se llevaba las almas de los que no merecían estar en la tierra y era obligada a cargar con ellas hasta la eternidad. Pero una vez mas el error de amar se hizo presente y se involucro con un ser humano. Owen, un chico normal, el cual fue presa del encanto de Erwin, pero no sabía lo peligroso que podía ser. Una vez más al enterarse de tal atrocidad. Decidieron castigarla, pero no aislarla, su castigo fue consumir a su amante en la forma mas cruel. Consumir su alma. Ella no era un ángel, pero tampoco era un demonio. Este equilibrio el cual ellos habían mantenido controlado fue liberado y Erwin en medio de su oscuridad consumió a Owen de la manera más dolorosa posible. Ellos desataron a un monstruo, un ser con tanta luz y oscuridad, algo lleno de poder. Fueron a su captura antes de ocasionar un desastre, pero en medio de su ira, se consumió a ella misma, no sin antes dejar una huella. Un fruto de su amor por Owen, un fruto de ambos.

— ¿Quieres decir que nació un niño?—pregunto el pequeño. Su padre asintió.

—No fue solo uno, ella libero esa peste por el lugar que habitan los humanos, para causar dolor y angustia, para confiar y al mismo tiempo matar. Los llamamos _oscuros,_ son tan angelicales como los mismos ángeles, tan simples como los humanos y tan oscuros y llenos de maldad como los demonios. Son incluso mas peligrosos de los que un demonio real pudiera llegar a ser. Desde que están sueltos, los ángeles se encargan de apresarlos y aislarlos hasta acabar con ellos. Y lo hemos logrado hasta ahora, no queda rastro de ellos.

—Woah… entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿verdad, papá? Tú me protegerás.

El hombre asintió mientras su hijo le brincaba en la cara. Lo detuvo riendo. —Espera, hay algo más…

El pequeño lo miro con curiosidad. —Estos… seres, _oscuros,_ pueden llegar a ser más horrendos de lo que te puedes imaginar. Cuando un ángel se junta con un humano se crea algo llamado fusión de almas. Lo cual permite al humano ser inmortal con su ángel. El ángel entrega una parte de el al humano y se represente con una pluma. Por lo general la llevan en su cuello. Como tu mamá y yo, pero ambos somos ángeles, así que ambos tenemos nuestro plumaje. Estos seres al ser una mezcla de los demonios no pueden hacerlo, y son capaces de consumir a sus seres cercanos para protegerse. Para no morir. Lo hacen consciente o inconscientemente, es parte de ellos.

— ¿Y que pasaría si se consumieran entre ellos?

—Oh bueno, eso ya se ha dado, Blaine. Pero al hacer esto solo se matan a ellos mismos, es demasiado poder para contener. Seria un suicidio si lo hicieran. Y nunca se ha visto que duren mucho los que hacen eso.

Blaine asintió con cuidado. —Es algo genial, no creí que nuestra historia fuera ten increíble. No creí que tú fueras tan genial. Protegernos de los _Oscuros_ ¡Es increíble!

El mayor soltó una carcajada ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño hijo. —Relájate, y ya a la cama. Ahora sabes todo lo que le conté a tu hermano. Podrás presumirle luego.

—John tenemos que irnos a la cama ahora—dijo una voz desde la puerta. —Deja descansar a Blaine o tendrá pesadillas.

—De acuerdo, Clarise. —giro hacia su hijo para meterlo en las sabanas y darle un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta. —Buenas noches, Blaine.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro a su esposa que tenia el seño fruncido con preocupación.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Llamaron. Hay uno más, y al parecer… ocurrió algo… _más_ grande.

* * *

_**So… una historia más. Espero y les haya gustado este prólogo y les llame la atención.**_

_**Dejen su opinión y digan si debo continuarla.**_

_**¡Saludos! Que tengan un lindo día.**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Woah! Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews. No creí que fuera aceptada tan bien la trama. Muchos ya sacaron conclusiones de lo que sigue, pero no quería intrigarlos más.**_

_**No los molesto más.**_

_**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. El comienzo.**_

_**Hace 9 años…**_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

Burt fue interrumpido en el taller por una llamada alarmante. Lo único que pudo escuchar a través de la línea del teléfono fue un cristal rompiéndose, llanto y un grito desgarrador.

Él sabía lo que tal vez significaba, dado que la llamada era proveniente de su hogar, pero no quería sacar conclusiones, no aun.

Él tenía que salvarla. Salvarlos a ambos si así podía.

— ¡Elizabeth! ¿Dónde estas?

La luz en la habitación no existía. Intento alcanzar el interruptor para poder encender la luz del lugar, pero este no funcionaba. Estaba _oscuro._ A tientas se fue adentrando a la casa la cual había dejado horas atrás con una sonrisa en los labios y un beso para su hijo y esposa.

Sentía el sudor en su frente y el aire en sus pulmones entrar y salir con más velocidad. El aire era denso y el clima pesado. Un fuerte golpe desde la planta alta lo hizo saltar seguido del llanto de su hijo. Corrió escaleras arriba y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación suya y de su esposa.

— ¿Elizabeth? —susurro.

Un quejido seguido de una exhalación se escucho para dar paso a su nombre: —Burt…

Abrió la puerta de golpe y examino el lugar con cuidado antes de avanzar. Estaba hecho un desastre. Las sabanas estaban rotas y desgarradas, había marcas de sangre en la pared y las lámparas estaban en el piso, rotas.

Un sonido llamo su atención a un determinado punto de la habitación. Encontró a Kurt sentado en un rincón hecho un ovillo, mientras gemía audiblemente. Estaba escondido entre la cama y la mesa de noche. Burt se acerco para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y tranquilizarlo. Estiro su mano para poder acariciar el cabello del niño que permanecía inmóvil mientras continuaba sollozando.

— ¡No lo toques! – dijo una voz suave y adolorida detrás de él. Giro para encontrarse con su esposa en el piso. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Rápidamente Burt se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos.

—Elizabeth, ¿que tiene? ¿Qué esta pasando?—La respiración de Elizabeth era agitada, pero su mirada se encontraba serena. Burt en medio de la desesperación comenzó a sollozar sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

—Shh, tranquilo… todo estará bien. Burt, perdóname. Por favor perdóname. —Burt miro a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esta bien, ¿ok? No pasa nada. Es solo que…no entiendo, Lizzy. No entiendo.

—Casi lo mato.

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos y se quedaron suspendidas en el aire por lo que parecieron años antes de encontrar las palabras su esposa lo miro. —No quería, y tuve que hacer otra cosa para evitarlo, Burt. — El hombre miro a la criatura entre sus brazos, acaricio su cabello. No importaba lo que fuera, él la amaba y siempre lo haría.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Lizzy?

—Intente consumirlo, tu sabes como funciona, pero no quería, no podía y entonces lo hice al revés…

Burt sabía lo que su esposa había hecho, pero quería oírlo. _Necesitaba_ saber que esta no era otra horrenda pesadilla en donde la perdía a ella y a su hijo también. La abrazo con fuerza y susurro en su oído. —Está bien… solo por favor, aun no entiendo, ¿qué significa? Lizzy, por favor…

—Yo…hice que el me consumiera, ¿entiendes?—una sonrisa triste se formo en el rostro cansado de Elizabeth. —Hice una fusión Burt. Una fusión de almas. —La voz de Elizabeth se entrecorto y un sollozo escapo de su garganta. —Tenia que hacerlo, no tenía opción. No podía matarlo, no podía, Burt.

El hombre cerro los ojos sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, un nudo en la garganta se había formado y le impedía respirar. Su estomago se retorcía en su cuerpo. Era como si viviera una de sus pesadillas. Ahora perdería al amor de su vida y a su hijo. Lo que más quería en la vida se le escaparía de las manos y no podría hacer nada.

—Entonces...—dijo una vez que su garganta se despejo y encontró las fuerzas para hablar. —El también... se va a...

—No. No, no, no, Burt. No lo permitiré, te lo prometo, solo... déjame terminar de hacer esto ¿ok? Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. —Burt había comenzado a temblar mientras aferraba a su esposa contra el. Elizabeth acaricio el rostro de su marido y le sonrió con amor. —Todo estará, bien, lo prometo. Mírame mi amor. —El hombre miro a los ojos oscuros de su esposa, tan brillantes como siempre. —Tienes que cuidarlo, el va a sobrevivir a esto. Solo tienes que cuidarlo... de ellos. Cuando se enteren no descansaran y lo mataran. No puedes permitirlo, ¿me escuchas? Con esto el tendrá mas protección de la que cualquier ser ha tenido jamás. Pero será también una maldición, tienes que protegerlo del sufrimiento que esto le causara... el... no puede sufrir lo que yo...será tan peligroso como bondadoso...no lo dejes sufrir, Burt. Prométemelo. Promete que cuidaras de nuestro, Kurt, de nuestro bebe, y nunca dejaras que se sienta culpable por esto. Promételo...

Burt sostuvo el rostro de su esposa y la miro con intensidad mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, la mantuvo así con él, sus lágrimas mezclándose mientras ella seguía susurrando promesas y palabras de cariño.

—Te lo prometo—susurro antes de besarla por una ultima vez. Elizabeth asintió y volvió a mirarlo.

—Cuando, cuando acabe ellos lo sabrán y... vendrán por él. Debes llevártelo, lejos. Muy lejos y cuidar de él. Si te lo llevas ellos no podrán encontrarlo contigo, ¿entiendes? Por favor, cuida de él en todo sentido.

—Lo hare—dijo mientras asentía abrazando una ultima vez a su esposa. —Lo hare—repitió con determinación.

Elizabeth le sonrió una última vez. —Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta, entra cuando no escuches mas ruido cerca.

Burt la soltó sin querer hacerlo y se paro con los pies temblando, dio una mirada a su hijo quien aun se encontraba en el rincón con ambas piernas abrazadas a su pecho. Miro una última vez a Elizabeth y esta le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Te amo. Él estará bien.

Burt sintió como su pecho se llenaba de dolor y sus ojos se volvían aguosos, asintió una vez más y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Camino hasta la orilla de la escalera y se deslizo en ella sollozando mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos.

* * *

Elizabeth se movió con dificultad hasta su hijo quien seguía en su lugar sollozando y temblando.

—Kurt, cariño. Mírame, Kurt.

El niño no se movió. La mujer aproximo sus dedos hasta la mejilla mojada de Kurt y lo acaricio con ternura. El castaño se estremeció e intento alejarse levantando su vista y encontrándose con la de su madre. Sus ojos no eran azules, estaban de un color plata azulada.

–Kurt, ven cariño. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. Muy pronto tú y papá se irán de aquí. —Elizabeth estiro su mano y la entrelazo con la de su pequeño jalándolo para acercarlo a ella.

Kurt se movió hacia su madre asustado y aturdido. La miro mientras esta peinaba su cabello y secaba sus lágrimas. —Mami, ¿que pasa?—la voz de Kurt era débil y fluía como un fantasma a través de la habitación.

—No pasara nada. Mírame...—El pequeño mira a su madre. —Te amo, Kurt. Nunca lo olvides. Tú vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. — Tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y le abrazo con fuerza para después susurrar. — Se fuerte...—Deposito un ultimo beso en su frente y lo volvió a apretar contra ella con fuerza mientras gritaba en medio de un dolor extendiéndose por sus cuerpos.

Te amo... fueron las ultimas palabras audibles en medio de los gritos y estruendos que llenaban la habitación.

* * *

Burt se retorcía en lágrimas mientras esperaba a que el ruido cesara. Apretaba sus manos en sus oídos mientras sollozaba gritando con la misma intensidad que sus seres queridos. Esto era peor que sus pesadillas. Los gritos de su mujer y su hijo inundaban cada lugar de la casa.

De pronto, solo hubo silencio.

Burt se permitió abrir los ojos después de haberlos apretado con tanta fuerza. La luz había vuelto. Ya no estaba oscuro. Se paro temblando mientras se aproximaba con cautela a la recamara. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro mientras volvía a apretar sus ojos, abrió lentamente inhalando y exhalando con fuerza. No abrió los ojos hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta. Sus ojos se destaparon y una luz inundo sus pupilas, parpadeo varias veces hasta que se distinguió la recamara con un suave destello emanando de cada rincón, estaba como cuando la había dejado con Elizabeth, solo que esta vez, no había una Elizabeth.

Kurt estaba en el piso de la recamara cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos mientras temblaba.

Burt se aproximo a su hijo rápidamente y lo tomo entre sus brazos apartando los pequeños de el para poder ver sus rostro. —Kurt, hijo, háblame.

Kurt se removió y abrió los ojos dejando ver un destello azul antes de que volvieran a la normalidad. — ¿Papi?

Burt lo apretó contra su cuerpo temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos. —Estás bien, gracias... ella dijo que lo estarías. Estás bien.

— ¿Dónde esta mami?—A Burt se le retorció el estomago. — ¿Papi, que le paso a mami?—Ella tuvo que irse pequeño, tu mamá ya no está. Ella se fue, Kurt y ahora... ella te cuida desde donde está... yo...

Estaba perdido, como explicarle a un niño de ocho años todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿A dónde fue?—Kurt miro a sus papa con sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Lo que debes saber, Kurt es que ella estará contigo no importa donde esté y siempre me tendrás a mi. Ella no va a volver... lo siento pequeño. —Burt se aferro al cuerpo de su hijo mientras sollozaba.

Kurt se quedo en silencio procesando las palabras de su padre. Su mamá no iba a volver. No iba a verla nunca más. Se apretó contra Burt reteniendo un sollozo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Kurt. Ahora—dijo Burt recordando las palabras de Elizabeth. —Ve por tus cosas, todo lo que quieras llevar contigo. No vamos a volver.

Burt se puso de pie y tomo una maleta del armario mientras la llenaba de su ropa, metió todo lo que le hiciera falta, lo hacia mientras pesaba a donde dirigirse para no ser encontrados. Tomo lo necesario, no olvidándose de las fotos de Elizabeth y unas cuantas cosas que pertenecían a ella.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba mirando su cuarto. ¿Qué debería llevar? Saco una maleta de debajo de su cama y comenzó a meter su ropa favorita, unos cuantos peluches y películas de Disney favoritas. También llevo unos libros que le leía su madre y su caja de crayones con una libreta para dibujar y pintar. Después de estar listo se encontró con su padre en el pasillo.

— ¿Podemos llevar los vestidos de mamá?

Burt acaricio el cabello de su hijo y deposito un beso en el. —Claro que si, guarda los que más te gusten en una bolsa pequeña, no podemos ir tan cargados.

Kurt asintió y corrió a escoger los vestidos. Escogió los que ella frecuentaba usar, y los guardo, no sin antes tomar su botella de perfume, un dije color azul plata y su caja de música.

Bajo con su padre quien ya tenía todo lo necesario para partir.

—Bien, hora de irnos, Kurt.

Tomo la mano de su hijo y ambos caminaron hacia afuera, cargaron las cosas en un taxi y Burt deposito a Kurt en el asiento trasero, para después subir el también. Sus manos temblaban y se sentía como que no lo lograría. Miro a su hijo, jugaba con un pequeño oso de peluche, Kurt miro a su padre y le dio una triste sonrisa.

—Estaremos bien—murmuro Burt, para después arrancar.

Burt llevaba ahorros y mas aparte tenía una cuenta en el banco, seria suficiente para encontrar un lugar donde vivir en lo que podía poner su nuevo taller, necesitaban un lugar a donde ir con urgencia y comenzar una nueva vida.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto estaba casi vació.

Burt se aproximo a la taquilla y reviso los vuelos. Busco el siguiente en despegar, pasando rápidamente sus ojos por la tabla de horarios, había uno a Colorado, otro a Nevada y uno más a California.

_Ninguno es lo suficientemente lejos._

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el perfecto.

_**Columbus, Ohio - 5:30 a.m.**_

Se acerco a la taquilla y pidió los boletos, y luego fue y se sentó aun lado de su hijo tratando de relajarse en lo que anunciaban su vuelo. Miro a Kurt por varios segundos. Pensaba en como seria cuando tuviera que saber la verdad, como haría para cuidar de el. Relajo su mente pensando en que Elizabeth estaría con ellos. El lograría hacerlo.

* * *

John Anderson acudió al llamado de los otros ángeles lo más rápido que pudo. Los que se encargaban de detectar _oscuros_ lo citaron en un callejón. Era la mejor manera de verse sin que sospecharan. Siendo uno de los mejores en la caza de esos seres, era el primero en ser llamado. Las patrullas ya se encontraban ahí, esperándolo.

—Anderson, gracias al señor que llegas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —John los miro serio, parecían más asustados de lo que deberían.

—Tenemos otro… es en la zona de Washington, debemos ir ahí cuanto antes, o sino escaparan.

John frunció el seño extrañado. —Entonces hay más de uno. —sus colegas asintieron preocupados. —No es solo eso… es...

—Habla de una vez, Evans.

—Sucede que ha habido una fusión entre oscuros. —John volteo a ver a su colega incrédulo.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad Montgomery? Sabes. Todos aquí sabemos que eso es imposible. Ellos mueren si eso sucede. No pueden... No son como nosotros, nosotros no nos consumimos entre los nuestros para vivir.

—No, no lo hacemos, nos juntamos con alguien y nos podemos fortalecer de eso. Ellos hacen algo similar. Y mueren, pero esta vez fue diferente. No fue un asesinato. Fue un suicidio.

—Explícate. —John parecía cada vez mas alterado, no era posible que algo así sucediera.

—Un oscuro le cedió su alma a otro, se consumió así mismo en alguien más. Lo cual es algo...—Es lo mas terrible que pudo haber ocurrido, ¿tienes idea de que pasara si ese monstruo queda suelto, Anderson?

—Lo se, Evans. Seria un caos.

—Exacto, ese ser es ahora más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos, incluso que un maldito oscuro. Y tiene más protección que nunca.

—Debemos encontrarlo, y apresarlo hasta encontrar la manera de matarlo. O si no, todo lo que hemos logrado se destruirá y podría haber cientos de almas inocentes en juego. ¿Ya fue alguien al lugar o debo hacerlo por mi mismo?

Ambos hombres sostuvieron a John por los hombros e intentaron relajarlo. —Tranquilo, Fabray fue con un escuadrón al lugar, con suerte los atraparan.

– No me pidas que este tranquilo, Liam. Esa cosa esta suelta y la familia de todos nosotros en peligro.

—Relájate, George ya esta haya, Montgomery tiene razón. Todo estará bien.

—No lo está, Stanley. No lo está.

Una luz los deslumbro a los tres para dejar paso a un hombre alto de cabello castaño con varios ángeles más que tenían las alas desplegadas. John se aproximo rápidamente a George Fabray, este tenia una expresión sombría en el rostro, no había buenas noticias.

— ¿Lo localizaron? ¿Podemos atraparlo ya?

George tomo a John por los hombros y suspiro preocupado. —Me temo que no, había rastros de la fusión, pero no del oscuro, ni de quien lo acompaña.

—Mierda. ¿Qué haremos?

—Buscarlo hasta dar con el. No podemos dejarlo suelto. Tenemos ventajas y desventajas.

Todos se aproximaron para poder escuchar con más atención a George. —La ventaja es que es un mocoso, no pasa la edad de nuestros propios hijos. Es un niño de tan solo ocho años. La desventaja es que será más difícil encontrarlo, ya que no habrá rastro de oscuridad hasta que tenga más edad.

El silencio se hizo presente un largo rato en lo que se digería la noticia con más cuidado. El clima era sombrío, el aire se hizo presente con más fuerza y comenzó a hacer demasiado frío.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lo dejaremos libre así como así?—Evans parecía mas alterado que los otros, ante tal pregunta miraron a John esperando una respuesta.

—No representa una amenaza ahora, así como será inútil intentar encontrarlo. Estaremos alerta y cuando llegue el momento, lo encontraremos.

* * *

_**Hace 1 año…**_

_**Columbus, Ohio.**_

Kurt esperaba pacientemente en la fila de la cafetería. Se había convertido en su lugar preferido desde que encontró el café, según su criterio, más perfecto del mundo. Todos los días después de clases se dirigía ahí y pasaba la tarde leyendo o haciendo trabajos, era eso o tener que estar en el taller de su padre aguantando los molestos sonidos y el olor a gasolina y aceite. No se quejaba, por más quisquilloso que fuera le gustaba trabajar ahí, pero solo los días que le tocaba.

Al fin había llegado al mostrador, pidió su orden de café acostumbrada, pero antes de que pudiera sacar el dinero de su cartera, alguien se adelanto.

—A mi me da un americano descafeinado por favor.

El extraño le entrego el billete a la cajera y ella lo tomo dándoles el ticket con su orden. Kurt miro al chico confundido, estaba apunto de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido por el chico de nuevo hablándole a la cajera.

—Quédese con el cambio, y agradecería que llevaran la orden a nuestra mesa. —El chico le guiño un ojo a la joven antes de voltear con Kurt, quien tenía el seño fruncido con un toque de molestia en su rostro.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu y porque te metes y pagas mi orden de café así nada mas por antojo?

Ok, eso no había sonado muy inteligente, pero Kurt esperaba que el chico notara su molestia.

—Deberías de agradecerme, pague tu orden. Vamos a sentarnos. —El chico tomo a Kurt por el brazo y el castaño se zafo de él aun más molesto.

—Woah, un segundo, yo no me voy a sentar contigo, no se quien rayos seas, pero lo que haces califica como acoso.

El chico sonrió algo avergonzado. —Lo siento, pero necesitaba una excusa para hablarte y no se me ocurrió otra. Soy Matthew Connors.

Kurt se sonrojo ante la confesión, pero encontró la manera de sonreír incómodamente. —Eh, yo...—el chico tenia su mando tendida hacia Kurt y lo miraba de manera divertida. Kurt la tomo y la sacudió con timidez mientras sentía el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro. —Kurt Hummel. Ahora, me dices que fue todo eso, porque esa excusa no te la creo.

Matthew rió sonoramente. —Es la verdad, lo juro. —le sonrió de manera genuina a Kurt y este le respondió. —De acuerdo, gracias por pagar mi café, pero ni siquiera te conozco...

—Para eso nos vamos a sentar en aquella mesa.

El chico tomo a Kurt y lo arrastro a una mesa del fondo. Cada uno se sentó a cada lado de la mesa y un silencio incomodo se extendió hasta que Matthew decidió romperlo.—Te juro que no soy un acosador ni nada, es solo que ya te había visto antes por aquí y yo...—El chico se rasco la nuca nervioso y por alguna razón a Kurt le pareció tierno. —Solo quería conocerte. Me pareces fascinante.

Kurt volvió a sonrojarse. —Para batallar tanto en hablarme no pareces nada tímido ¿Eh? Dime, y acaso tú eres...

— ¿Gay? No es más que obvio dado mi interés en ti. —Kurt rió y lo miro con curiosidad.

—Entonces yo también debo de ser muy obvio ¿No, Matthew?—el chico le sonrió de la misma manera que había hecho hace unos minutos.

Kurt apenas podía creer que el había captado la atención de un chico, y no cualquier chico, si no uno bastante adorable y atractivo. Una vocecilla dentro de él canturreaba una y otra vez.

_Estoy con un chico lindo, estoy con un chico lindo y es totalmente gay._

Sus pensamientos felices se vieron interrumpidos por la orden de café. Ambos conversaron un poco sobre sus vidas a fin de mantener la charla lejos de silencios incomodos. Matthew Connors, estudiante de un colegio privado, cursando su ultimo año como sénior, iría a la universidad d Harvard y al parecer tenia un auto deportivo. Y lo mejor de todo era que a pesar de su falta de dinero, Matt era la persona más dulce y sencilla que Kurt había conocido.

Después de eso le pidió encontrarse de nuevo con el al día siguiente. Ambos comenzaron esa rutina constante de verse todos los días después de clases, para las dos semanas que llevaban siendo amigos, Kurt ya conocía cada detalle de Matt.

Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar mas cuando sonreía y resaltaban los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, su cabello castaño siempre alborotado, Kurt pesaba que si fuera rizado su cabello seria un verdadero desastre. Su piel blanca contrastaba muy bien con los rayos del sol y era como si algo especial emanara de el. Ahora también había pequeños juegos y peleas habituales entre ellos. Kurt constantemente se molestaba con el, ya que, debido a su altura, solía tomar sus cosas, sostenerlas hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza y no devolverlas a menos que Kurt le diera, como era habitual, un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

A los meses de conocerse como era de esperarse Matt le pidió a Kurt tener una relación.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Kurt confundido al escuchar las palabras de su... ¿amigo?

—Ya me oíste, Kurt. Yo... tu me gustas...creo que eso estuvo claro desde que te conocí y yo... quiero que me des una oportunidad. Se que puedo hacerte feliz ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría...ser mi novio?

Kurt miraba a su amigo quien estaba arrodillado mientras sostenía una flor, lo miraba con intensidad y esperanza en sus ojos.

Él quería, Kurt en verdad quería a este chico frente a el. Pero las palabras de su papa retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_No puedes involucrarte tanto con las personas, Kurt. Mucho menos de la manera en lo que lo estas haciendo con este chico. Tú sabes las razones"_

Y el lo sabia. Sabia que no debía, lo que podía pasar si no se alejaba ahora. ¿Qué tal si pasaba lo mismo que había pasado con su madre?

Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Matt. El quería a Matt, lo quería más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. No podía ponerle en peligro. Tenia que alejarse cuanto antes.

—No... —susurro mientras sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. —No puedo, Matt...lo siento.

Quiso salir corriendo de ahí cuanto antes pero la mano de Matt aferrándose a su brazo lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué? Kurt solo dame la oportunidad, o dame una razón por la que no puedes aceptarme. Aceptar que esto que siento por ti es real. Es lo mas real que he sentido.

Kurt lo miro suplicante, pero los ojos verdes de Matt lo penetraban con intensidad y con una pizca de dolor en ellos, lo miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello y Kurt no pudo contra eso.

—No quiero lastimarte, no a ti.

Matt acorto la distancia entre ellos. — ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo se que tu nunca lo harías, Kurt. Por favor, solo... mírame y dime que no sientes lo mismo. —Matt tomo su mentón y lo miro directo a los ojos.

El castaño sintió sus piernas temblar, podía respirar el aliento de Matt y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Lo miro una vez más a los ojos antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y juntar sus labios en un beso.

Matt correspondió con la misma intensidad y entonces se separaron un poco para poder respirar. Una sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de Matt fue lo primero que Kurt vio, y en ese momento pensó, que el quizás podía protegerlo, no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Junto sus frentes unos segundos antes de susurrar. —No te lastimare. Pero...tú sabes que te lo advertí.

Kurt compartió muchas cosas durante el tiempo siguiente con Matt. Incluso su primera vez, pero después de eso, todo empezó a ir mal. Matt estaba cansado, sin energía, se enfermaba con facilidad y Kurt sabia las razones. Una vez mas intento alejarlo, pero una vez mas su creencia de que podía salvarlo y protegerlo gano.

Un día todo ocurrió, fue rápido, doloroso y cruel. Fue confuso y Kurt solo tenía la mente llena de huecos. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse citado con Matt en un lugar determinado, un callejón a las afueras de la ciudad. Se besaban cuando Kurt sintió como una fuerza se apoderaba de el, quemando a través de su cuerpo, ardía, ardía bastante, era como su estuviera prendido en llamas, una oscuridad inmensa lo invadió y emergió control sobre el. Perdió la consciencia de sus actos. Todo a su alrededor se torno lleno de sombras y oscuro, podía sentirlas, cientos de sombras oscuras susurrando que lo tomara, que lo hiciera. Y entonces lo hizo.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Matt con vida.

Los encontraron a ambos tirados en medio del lugar, uno estaba teniendo problemas solo para respirar y el otro estaba sin vida. Las razones nunca fueron encontradas, solo Burt y su propio hijo sabía lo que había sucedido, él y todos los ángeles que habían sido alertados.

* * *

—Kurt, ¿ya empacaste tus cosas?

Kurt estaba sentado al pie de la escalera. Lagrimas bajando lentamente por su rostro mientras veía el ir y venir de su padre. El sabia lo que era, sentía asco por si mismo, le había quitado la vida a una de las personas que mas quería en el mundo. El había sido el causante de que ya no estuviera a su lado. Intento protegerlo y termino matándolo.

_Es tu culpa. Debiste de haberlo dejado cuando debiste. Ahora esta muerto y no es mas que tú culpa. Lo consumiste, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como le prometimos a mamá. Eres un cobarde, asesino_.

— ¡Kurt!—Burt tomo el rostro de su hijo y lo sacudió para traerlo a la realidad. Los ojos de Kurt estaban oscuros, de un azul oscuro intenso casi negro. Burt había aprendido a identificar el color que constantemente cambiaba en los ojos de Kurt, sabia que significaban.

Cuando Kurt estaba tranquilo y feliz sus ojos eran azules, azul celeste intenso y hermoso, cuando estaba triste se tornaban azul grisáceo y pálido. Cuando se enojaba eran verdes. Y cuando algo andaba mal y le preocupaba algo era un turquesa muy suave. Lo peligroso era cuando se tornaban tan oscuros como lo eran ahora. Significaba que Kurt podía perder el control y eso era algo realmente malo.

—Chico mírame. —Kurt mira a Burt y sus ojos volvieron a ser grises como lo habían sido los últimos tres días.

—Lo siento—susurro.

Burt abrazo a su hijo. —Quiero que dejes de torturarte con esto, no fue tu culpa, Kurt. Y lo sabes, es algo que no se pudo evitar.

—Pude hacerlo, pero...no fue así. —Kurt sollozo y se aferro a su padre.

—Todo estará bien. Nos iremos de aquí para que no corras peligro e iniciaremos de nuevo, ¿ok?

—Deberías dejar que me lleven, solo soy un peligro aquí. Debería de estar muerto. —Kurt se limpio las lágrimas y miro a su padre.

—No, eso nunca. Le prometí a tu madre cuidarte y es lo que haré. Ahora ve por tus cosas que nos vamos de aquí. Tendremos una nueva vida.

—La madre de Matt me culpa. Ella sabe que lo hice papá, cuando fui a su funeral, ella… me corrió y no paraba de gritar que yo era el culpable. Si supiera la razón que tiene.

— ¡Ya basta, Kurt! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Y tienes que dejar de lamentarte y decir que preferirías estar muerto. Eso no es lo que tu madre hubiera querido. Ella dio la vida por ti y tú no te puedes rendir así de fácil. Ven aquí.

Lo envolvió en un abrazo. —Comenzaremos de nuevo y olvidaremos todo esto. Lo haremos hijo. Tú y yo podemos.

Dejaron Columbus ese mismo día y condujeron por horas.

* * *

Kurt miraba por la ventana con sus pensamientos volando en su cabeza, mientras sentía las ruedas de la Navigator a un ritmo constante. No tenia idea de cuanto llevaban viajando pero a juzgar por las luces que había a lo lejos se aproximaban a una ciudad. Un letrero a lo lejos anunciaba su llegada.

_**Lima, Ohio.**_

— ¿Lima? ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué ahí? —Kurt giro para poder mirar a su padre.

—Es una ciudad tranquila, es lo que necesitamos. Además ahí tenemos una casa que nos espera. —Kurt abrió los ojos lo miro sorprendido, su padre rió. —La compre hacer unos años, ya hasta termine de pagarla, esta amueblada y todo. Lo hice en caso de que esto se presentara, ahí también tengo un lugar para el taller, será fácil acoplarnos.

— ¿Comenzar de nuevo?

Su padre sonrió. —Comenzar de nuevo y también una nueva escuela te espera.

—En mi último año, espero y sea decente.

—Lo es, es la secundaria McKinley. Sera suficiente para que termines tus estudios y vayas planeando un futuro.

— ¿Aun tengo un futuro?

Burt le dio una mirada severa. —Kurt...

– Lo siento, lo siento. Comenzar de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

* * *

—No entiendo porque te empeñas en manejar tanto tan solo para ir a una secundaria publica, Blaine.

Blaine miro a su madre mientras ponía el vaso en el lavatrastos. — Ahí están mis amigos. Sam, Wes, incluso Quinn esta ahí. Así me siento menos inadaptado. Entre humanos...tú sabes.

—Deja de molestar a nuestro hijo con eso de nuevo, Clarise, el esta bien ahí—dijo John bajando las escaleras. —Te llevo, tengo tiempo el día de hoy. —Blaine asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre despidiéndose.

—Solo recuerda—dijo mientras salían hacia el auto. —Siempre puede volver al colegio privado, es una buena opción.

Blaine rodo los ojos. —Adiós mamá.

Cuando llego Sam y Wes lo esperaban afuera.

—Hey, hobbit. —Sam palmeo su hombro y Wes lo saludo con la mano. —Hola a ustedes también. Lindo recibimiento.

—Oye, eres nuevo. Tienes la ventaja de que estaremos contigo.

—Gracias chicos.

—Sabes y tienes suerte, tú no eres el único nuevo este año. Alguien desde Columbus nos acompaña también.

Sam asintió. —Es cierto. Vamos adentro.

Sam de adelanto y antes de entrar Wes detuvo a Blaine. —Ya hablaste con tu padre. Sobre ese asunto, ya le dijiste que eres gay.

Blaine se tallo la cara. —No, aun no. No encuentro el momento adecuado todavía. Supongo que lo hare esta noche. Este año quiero vivirlo libre de mascaras.

—Si y con suerte te consigues a un chico lindo—dijo Wes mientras ingresaban. Blaine sonrió y le dio un empujón jugando.

* * *

—Entonces, señor Kurt Hummel—dijo el director Figgins con ese asentó típico de él. —Bienvenido a Mckinley High School.

Kurt sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba su horario. —Gracias. — Se paro y salió lo mas rápido que pudo evitando cualquier otra pregunta acerca de su expediente. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo ahora desierto mientras revisaba el número de su casillero y con ese constante pensamiento en su cabeza.

_Un nuevo comienzo._

* * *

_**Y… otro capitulo terminado.**_

_**Estuve toda la noche escribiéndolo y les juro que no he dormido nada u.u Pero todo sea por ustedes.**_

_**En caso de que surja alguna duda, ya que se pueden presentar debido a lo complejidad de la historia, no duden en preguntarme, en mi perfil tienen mi ask o mi tumblr y aquí este es mi twitter: TanCcK respondo lo que sea ;)**_

_**Los amo y así. **_

_**Que tengan un lindo día. :D**_

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
